Love Cats
by Se-chan
Summary: Accidentally dying the woman you love's hair blue is never a good idea. Especially if she's part of Akatsuki. Drabble, fluff, Deidara x OC.


**Title:** Love Cats

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Naruto_, or Deidara. If I did... -sigh- I'd insert myself into the story and he would be mine forever. Incidentally, another thing I don't own is _Love Cats_ by the Cure, which I listened to repeatedly whilst writing this.

**Pairings:** Deidara x OC

**Notes:** A completely pointless drabble full of fluff. With another OC called Setsuna. I know; kill me. I'm going to write a lime one day. I swear.

----------------------------**  
**

**Love Cats**

by

Se-chan

----------------------------**  
**

'DEIDARA!'

The clay manipulator's eyes snapped up just as the door to his room burst open.

'Se-'

'LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!'

Standing in the doorway was a woman, an incredibly beautiful woman at that. She had long, tanned legs, and a slim, athletic figure. Her eyes were the colour of a clear, shallow pool, and at the moment they were flashing with anger. She was wearing a pair of white hipster underwear and a white sports bra, revealing a flat, tanned stomach and a small but attractive set of breasts.

Perhaps the most unusual aspect of her appearance was her long hair that fell to her mid-back.

It was a bright, vibrant blue.

'LOOK AT MY HAIR!' she shrieked. Deidara was on his feet, trying to keep his bed between him and the infuriated female.

'Setsuna, I swear-'

'What,' she interrupted, her voice a deathly whisper, 'did you do to the shampoo?'

Deidara's face paled.

'I... I didn't do anything, un!'

Her eyes, now narrowed to slits, flashed dangerously. She advanced on him.

'How,' she continued, still in that same deadly voice, 'did my shampoo end up containing _clay_?'

'I don't know, un!' he said shrilly, backing away as she rounded the corner of the bed, expression murderous.

'I don't remember the contents including 'special explosive clay', Deidara. Do you know how I think it got in there? I think that _someone_, someone with clay all over their hands, used my shampoo and got it in the bottle. Who do you think that could have been, Deidara?'

Deidara glanced around desperately, but there was no escape from the advancing Setsuna. He gulped.

'M-me, un?' he whispered as his back hit the wall.

Her face split into a wide, psychotic grin. It scared the life out of him.

'B-but Se-Setsuna-chan, what d-does that have to do w-with your hair?' he stuttered as her arms went on either side of him, effectively pinning him between her and the wall. The insane grin was still stretched across her perfect features.

'Ah, Deidara, herein lies the problem. It appears that the said clay reacted with the chemicals in my shampoo, creating a solution which, when added to my hair, caused it to turn the colour of a ripe blueberry.'

Deidara pressed himself as hard against the wall as he could, trying desperately not to think about her mostly naked body in front of him, or even worse, what she was going to do to him.

The insane grin widened.

'_My hair is blue._' she said clearly and slowly, as if she was talking to someone with comprehension problems. 'Do you think I want to look like Kisame, eh? Who knows when it'll go back to normal. For this, Deidara...'

He forced himself not to move as she leaned forward, closing the distance between them. He could feel her breath on his lips.

'... you deserve to be punished.'

His eyes widened as she pressed her lips gently against his. Her arms left the wall and wound around his neck, and he was vaguely aware of his own snaking around her waist. She deepened the kiss, which he returned hungrily. He was not quite sure what had just happened.

When the finally pulled apart for air, gasping, and she rested her head on his shoulder, he let his curiosity take over.

'What was that for, un?' he asked, still breathing hard.

He felt her smile into his shoulder.

'You look cute when your horny and terrified.'

'So... you're not mad, un?' he said uncertainly. She lifted her head off his shoulder, looking him straight in the eye.

'Yes.'

His stomach plummeted, and he felt even more confused. It must have shown on his face, because her face broke into a wide, beautiful smile, that turned into a cheeky grin very quickly.

'Don't worry, Deidara-kun, you'll just have to make it up to me.' she said coyly.

Deidara felt himself blush as his eyes travelled down her scantily clad body.

'And how do you think I should do that, un?' he asked, glancing up at her to see her watching him, a hungry look in her eyes.

She smirked.

'Oh, I don't know. Surprise me.'

* * *

**END**


End file.
